A chain link fence consists conventionally of metallic wires, covered or not with plastic material, that extend vertically in a zig-zag manner and are interconnected to one another to form loops or openings. Some of these fences are covered with elongated slats which are slid, either vertically or obliquely, in a woven manner, through the rhomboidal-like openings of the lattice work of the fence. One such fence may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,256 issued Jan. 9, 1996 to Caron.